1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby bed and more particularly to improvements in a folding mechanism of a collapsible baby bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there have been developed various types of baby beds. One type of prior art baby bed cannot be folded and hence occupies a good deal of useless space when not in use. Storing such a bed in a limited space is also not possible. Accordingly, a baby bed of the type which can be folded into a compact shape when not in use is gaining in popularity, and a variety of foldable bed assemblies have heretofore been proposed. However, they still left much to be desired in that some of them caused users much trouble in the folding operation and others were not foldable sufficiently to become small enough to efficiently use available space when folded.